Many board games presenting aspects of maritime travel and hazards thereof have been proposed, such as one by Poirier in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,837; similarly for sporting events, as by Kaslow in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,560; but combinations thereof have tended to focus upon sailboat racing, as by Gill in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,516.
Yet there is an increasingly popular boating sport that has not received the attention it deserves. It is often identified by use of the term "whitewater"--from the appearance of water in river rapids. It demands planning and precautions, and it poses both predictable risks and unforeseeable hazards, all suitable for game treatment. My invention simulates such activity in a board game.